Assault
Assault is a multiplayer mode. Manual Information In Assault, team Red and team Blue face off against each other in a battle for supremacy. Each round, one team attacks and the other defends. The ATTACKING team must destroy the other team's Golden Unistatue before the timer expires to gain a point! The DEFENDING team must protect their Golden Unistatue for 2 minutes in any way they can to earn a point. There are an equal number of rounds where the teams Attack or Defend and each time one finishes, the teams exchange roles. The team with the most points at the end of the final round wins! Overview This mode pits 2 teams of Red and Blue bears against each other in a cooperative/competitive setting. Each team starts in his "Base". A Golden Unibear Statue appears in one of those bases and the corresponding team must protect it against the attacking team for 2 minutes. If the statue is destroyed the attacking team earns points, if it stays standing for the entire minute, the defending team earns points. After 2 minutes, the statue changes sides. Each team can use any tactics they want to prevent the others from destroying their statue. The use of traps, barricades and hiding any weapons is highly recommended. The winner is the team that won the most rounds either defensively or offensively. A machinima was made using this gametype, and it was based off the Halo machinima, Red VS Blue. However it did not achieve as much success. All bears are equal in this mode, so only higher skill gives you the advantage. However, by playing the game smart, you can just as easily defeat a much more experienced player. It is a horrible idea to place traps around your base while your team is attacking. This is because it is very unlikely for the defending team to attack your base. There is no Unibear statue to destroy, so there is no point. However, this could be done near the end of the game to save time in the next round. If you are defending, you could always camp inside your base. This is when you set up traps around all the entry points (such as windows), and you wait by the door for an opponent. However, if you do this, be careful of guns, as they can easily shoot through the windows. However, if you are the leader, you can simply turn off guns in the Multiplayer menu to combat this. Another strategy is to charge the enemy. This means you just run around until you find the enemy and then fight him. While this strategy is commonly used, especially when attacking, it can easily get you killed and leave your base defenseless. You might find more success in being a bit more precision in you attacks. Unfortunately, there is no way to be stealthy while destroying the Unibear statue. It makes very loud noises that can be heard almost all the way across the map. This is pretty much a lighthouse that will easily lead enemies straight towards you. Hiding is a crucial strategy is this game mode, or any game mode for that matter. When hiding, it is unlikely that enemies will detect you. Also, try taking cover in small buildings such as cabins. Enemies rarely suspect these structures as hiding places for you. All in all, a stealthy approach is a good one. However, everyone is different, so experiment with different play styles. Category:Multiplayer Category:Gameplay